


First Time You Sucked Off Your Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, fleeting mention of vomiting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to the latest instalment of Anna Writes Pairings that Nobody Asked For and that Will Probably Never Get Attention! I’m convinced that unnecessary clip of Sam smoking the Juul in the “Our first time…” video was only put in because Cody gets off on Sam smoking, and I’m here to convince you all of the same. Cody’s intense clickbaiting skills for that video made it impossible for me to resist. Also, there’s no Cody/Sam on AO3 yet which is an absolute TRAVESTY so I’m here to fix that.The premise of this is that Sam and Cody shotgunning leads to kissing which leads to Cody sucking Sam off, because how could it not?





	First Time You Sucked Off Your Best Friend

[[this is the video that sparked this whole thing, by the way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lliwxUnKzcc)]

Cody’s been sitting on the couch trying to edit this stupid ‘first times’ video for about four hours now, and keeps getting stuck at the point when Sam take a pull on his Juul. He can’t stop watching it – the way Sam’s jaw flexes and moves, how his throat works to keep the vapour in his mouth, the way his lips pout just a little as he blows it out. It’s fucking intoxicating, so much so that Cody has even isolated the clip into its own file. More than anything, Cody finds himself staring at Sam’s hand, at how delicately his fingers move and curl over the Juul. He slips into a familiar daydream about seeing those fingers play over his own skin. Feeling them trail down his body, cup his jaw, brush over his lips…

“You’ve been staring at that clip for five straight minutes, dude.”

Cody jumps, nearly sending his laptop flying – he hadn’t realised anyone else was in the room. He whips his head around to Sam who’s standing in the doorway, looking at his phone. _Probably playing pool, like always_.

“Trying to figure out how to make it funny,” he replies, hoping the panic in his voice isn’t audible. He minimises the file and goes back to the main video, heart still pounding.

“Just don’t use it, dude.”

Cody laughs inwardly – as if.

Sam sits himself down next to Cody on the couch with his usual disregard for personal space, almost sitting right on Cody’s outstretched feet. Cody goes to pull them away but Sam grabs them and puts them in his lap, then goes back to his phone. Sam’s weird like that – he’s the biggest dude Cody’s ever met, but he also likes being physically close to his friends whenever he gets the chance. Cody doesn’t complain, because at least now Sam can’t see his computer screen. He digs his toes into Sam’s thighs a bit as revenge, then settles in to edit properly.

They sit like that for a while: Cody’s feet in Sam’s lap while he works, Sam playing on his phone with his forearms resting on Cody’s shins. It’s all so comfortable, until Sam pulls out his Juul.

It’s no big deal – he uses the thing all the time, Cody should be used to it by now. And he _is_ , but usually he has a bit more distance. He tenses up a little as Sam draws on the Juul, trying so hard not to stare. Instead, he goes back to the clip on his computer, having figured out how to include it without giving away his fixation. He grabs some contrived rasta-type music and plays it over the clip, fucking around with the green screen so it shows a marijuana leaf. Playing it all together it looks ridiculous, like he’s making fun of Sam (and not at all like he’s obsessed with the clip).

Eventually he shows Sam, flipping his laptop around in his lap so he can see. Sam rips on his Juul while he’s watching, and Cody barely even registers his laugh because he’s fixated on how Sam’s jaw flexes and relaxes as he exhales. The way Sam just sighs the vapour out nonchalantly is so fucking hot, and Cody bites his lip before looking up and seeing that Sam’s watching him. _Shit_.

“It’s good, right?” Cody asks, trying to cover himself. Sam just nods, eyes roaming over Cody’s face, considering. Cody turns his laptop back around and has just started focusing again when Sam asks, “You want a hit?”

He’s holding the Juul up and Cody nods, but then Sam puts it to his own mouth and draws. Cody’s confused until Sam pushes his feet off his lap and crawls towards him, holding the vapour in his mouth. He gets to a point where he’s leaning over Cody, his arms at either side of his head, and this is probably Sam fucking with him but Cody is so turned on from that stupid clip that he’s willing to take the chance, so he tilts his head up and opens his mouth.

Sam lowers his head until their faces are inches apart and breathes out, lips a little puckered so he doesn’t waste anything, and he watches his friend breathe the vapour in. Cody’s eyes drift closed and his chest rises, only opening again when he exhales.

Sam pulls back, smirking, and sits down again. Cody’s breathing hard – he’s amazed his laptop is still on his stomach – confused as hell about what just happened. Sam’s still got the Juul in his hand and he’s flicking it around with his fingers, just constantly toying with it. He catches Cody staring and chuckles.

“You’re the most obvious person I’ve ever met.”

Cody swallows, throat dry for two reasons: 1. Sam’s fingers, and 2. Sam _knows_. He considers trying to play it off, but Sam knows him too well, and he’s right – Cody is _so obvious_. Always has been. But it’s not like Sam _didn’t_ just shotgun a drag into Cody’s mouth, right?

So when Sam draws on his Juul again Cody chucks his laptop aside (read: gently places it on the coffee table) and crawls over to him, straddling his lap like he’s about to give him a lap dance. In his head he’s replaying that moment in the video when he and Sam pretended they were going to kiss and he’d backed out laughing. Thankfully, in the video it looks like he was genuinely laughing, when actually he was freaking the fuck out because he’d never been that close to Sam’s mouth before. It was a little gratifying to rewatch the footage and see that Sam hadn’t pulled away at all until after Cody. So now, he’s taking the chance he skipped out on before.

He keeps their crotches well apart (because honestly he’s not sure he could handle that right now) but gets his face in close to Sam’s, lips a little closer than last time but still not touching. Sam exhales and Cody breathes it in deeply like he’s desperate, heart fucking pounding because _this is insane_. He turns his head to breathe out and when he turns back, Sam grabs the back of his head and kisses him.

Sam tastes a little like candy floss vape and Cody chases the flavour, inching his body closer. Sam’s got one hand in his hair and the other on his hip, and it makes Cody feel better that he’s leaning up into the kiss because at least he’s not the only one who’s absolutely gagging for it. He leans his hands on Sam’s chest, feeling the hot, hard muscles under his shirt, and pulls himself away from Sam’s mouth so he can kiss along his jaw. Sam moans under him, and his hands finally grab onto Cody’s arse so he can pull their bodies flush. Cody bites gently into the soft skin of his neck as he grinds his hips down, and he can’t help but feel a little proud at the broken noise Sam makes.

He doesn’t know when Sam got hard but he can feel his cock under his thigh, and suddenly the reality of this settles in. Kissing a friend is one thing, but grinding on your friend’s hard dick and totally thinking about sucking it is something completely different. And he’s about to get off Sam’s lap – he _is_ , okay, he totally is – but then Sam grabs his hips and pulls down while he grinds his own hips up and Cody’s brain actually blacks out for a second. The moan he lets out is sickeningly embarrassing, but then Sam attacks his neck and things aren’t so bad.

 _Fuck this_ , Cody thinks, shuffling off Sam’s lap and onto the floor, eyeing Sam’s jeans where his cock sits hard against his thigh. Sam gets the idea and undoes his jeans, but he doesn’t pull his cock out right away. Instead he rubs himself over his trousers for a bit, watching Cody get more and more impatient knelt between his legs. He smirks down at him, finally pulling his dick out.

“Do you want it?”

Cody doesn’t really want to play along because he’s _so bad_ at dirty talk, but _jesus fuck_ Sam’s dick is pretty. It’s long and thick-ish, not a jawbreaker but definitely not nothing. It’s cut, too, the head already pink and gleaming, and Cody’s mouth might be watering a little. Just a little.

He barely recognises his own voice when he breathes out, “Yeah,” but he can’t be embarrassed because Sam looks at him like he’s ready to fucking _devour_ him. Sam stops jerking his cock and holds the base instead, so Cody takes his chance, leaning up on his knees and taking the head in his mouth. He smiles a little when Sam moans, working his tongue in circles while he inches more into his mouth, and after playing it safe for a little while, he takes a breath and tries to push himself further down. It goes fine for a bit, and the feverish moans Sam is making are making up for the minor discomfort in his jaw, but then he tries to swirl his tongue where it’s pressed up against the shaft and he gags. He pulls off, gasping for breath, and is thankful to see Sam’s head thrown back because his eyes and nose are streaming.

He remembers hearing once that if you tuck your thumb into your fist and clench, it’ll stop you gagging, so he gives it a try. He clenches his fist hard and forces himself down, feeling his mouth fill up, feeling Sam’s dick in the back of his throat, feeling –

Feeling himself gag so hard it’s like his stomach is trying to come out his eyes.

He pulls off and breathes in deeply, coughing. He looks up through streaming eyes at Sam’s smiling face, half-laughing and half-blissful, and chokes out a pre-emptive, “Shut up.”

“Dude, I know you nearly died, but that felt fucking awesome.”

Cody laughs, coughing again, and wipes at his wet cheeks.

“Don’t expect it to happen again, I might actually vom.” He sees Sam’s eyebrows go up and resolutely ignores what that might mean, wrapping a hand around his cock again and pumping. Eventually he wraps his lips around the head again, taking a little more in his mouth with every breath. He keeps things simple this time, using his hand to jerk off what can’t fit in his mouth, letting his tongue do most of the work. He’s done this before a couple of times, not for a while but he’s at least got some idea what he’s doing.

“Fuck, you’re good at that, Cody.”

Cody glows with pride – he’s always been a whore for praise, and hearing Sam’s deep, fucked-out voice telling him he’s doing well is the hottest thing ever. He grinds the heel of his palm into his own crotch while he focuses on Sam, pulling out all his best tricks just to hear that gravelly moan again. They’re getting more frequent, too, interspersed between his filthy mutterings of “fuck yeah” and “oh my god” and “jesus fucking christ Cody, that feels so good.” He’s got a hand in Cody’s hair, gently scritching at his scalp – it makes him moan around Sam’s cock which is making Sam moan, and he can feel the precum leaking onto his tongue long before Sam breathes out a warning:

“I’m gonna come.”

Cody resists the urge to pull off and reply, “I know,” instead doubling down on his efforts and nearly choking himself again trying to get more of Sam’s dick in his mouth. Sam’s hand tightens in his hair and Cody takes the warning, backing up until only the head rests on his tongue. He looks up to the man in front of him, taking in for the first time how dark his eyes look from down here, how sexy his jaw looks when it’s clenched like that. He gets his free hand around Sam’s balls, tugging gently, and he can’t help but moan when he feels Sam’s cock twitch against his tongue. Sam pulls Cody’s hair so hard he feels it in his stomach while Sam comes down his throat, and Cody fails to stifle a moan at the feeling. He swallows it all, trying not to make a face – it’s been a while, but honestly Sam doesn’t taste that bad. He gets his mouth around Sam’s dick again, sucking it clean, and he smirks a little when he hears Sam hiss with sensitivity.

“That was _not_ your first time doing that,” Sam breathes out, and Cody laughs as he wipes at his mouth.

“What gave me away?”

“Mainly the fact that that was fucking amazing.”

Cody blushes – actually _blushes_ , for fuck’s sake, he’s just swallowed the man’s come and he’s _blushing_ – and digs his palm into his cock, still hard against his thigh. Sam notices, and reaches out to run his fingers through Cody’s hair again.

“Can I try something?”

Cody nods immediately. He has no idea what he’s about to suggest but literally anything involving Sam would be enough for him right now.

“That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

It’s not what Cody expects, but it makes him dig his palm harder into his dick. He’s confused until he sees Sam’s eyes on his crotch and then he gets it – Sam wants to see how far his praise kink goes.

That’s so fucking hot.

“You were so good for me, Cody. Made me feel so good.”

Sam’s voice is deeper than normal, a little scratchy, and it’s unbelievably sexy. Cody’s hips buck up against his hand a bit, and the quiet chuckle Sam lets out is way hotter than it has any right to be. Sam tells him to get his cock out and Cody doesn’t hesitate for a second, nearly ripping the button off his jeans in his haste.

“Such a good boy for me. You’ve got such a pretty cock, too.”

It should sound dumb but it fucking _doesn’t_ , it’s the best thing Cody’s ever heard. He works his hand up and down his cock, not putting too much pressure into his touch because he’s honestly ready to explode already. Sam’s hand is still in his hair and his fingers rubs gently on his scalp, sending tingles down Cody’s back and straight to his stomach. Everything feels so good right now, and Cody wants to ask if he can come but he _doesn’t_ want to because he’s so bad under pressure that it would never work. He just _knows_ that if he asked and Sam said no, that alone would set him off.

But Sam notices anyway, because apparently Sam is the most sexually perceptive person in Cody’s life.

“You can come when you want to. You’ve been so good for me today, you deserve it.”

His fingers tighten just a little in Cody’s hair, holding his head still, and Cody looks into his eyes as he finally lets go and comes all over his own hand. He tries to hold eye contact but his orgasm is so strong his eyes clamp shut from the force of it. When the shudders eventually stop and he opens his eyes again, Sam’s eyes are still on him, roaming over his body, and Cody blushes again. He realises that he’s got come on the couch cushion and wipes it off with his clean hand, eyeing Sam as he licks both his hands clean.

Eventually he gets up off the floor, shaking his legs out in an attempt to get some blood back into them. Sam starts lazily tucking his dick away (which, Cody notes with interest, is already half-hard again) while Cody tidies himself up, going into the kitchen to wash his hands properly. When he comes back, Sam’s leaning back into the sofa, head back with his eyes closed. He’s breathing deeply and he looks so wonderfully fucked-out that Cody’s a little proud of himself. He goes to shuffle past him and sit back down but Sam grabs his hip and pulls him in for a kiss, this one a lot more gentle than the last. Cody’s wondering if he should remind Sam that he’s basically still got his come in his mouth, but the way Sam’s working his tongue so thoroughly around his mouth suggests it does the opposite of bother him.

They’re both a little dazed when they finally come up for air, and Sam’s got this dopey smile on his face that makes Cody’s heart pound. He settles himself down on the couch again, closer to Sam this time, and opens his computer up again to finish editing this stupid video. He’s glad he finished with that clip of Sam smoking earlier, because he couldn’t handle having to watch it again right now – he drops it right into the full video and starts on the finishing touches. It’s weird, sitting next to one of his best friends whose dick he’s just gagged on and who has made him come just by talking to him, but it’s also strangely peaceful between the two of them. Sam shows him funny stuff he finds on his phone every now and then, and Cody hums to himself as he’s editing, and everything just feels nice.

After a little while Sam says, “Dude, this is so you,” and Cody leans over to see his phone expecting to be shown some dumb meme, but what he actually sees is a POV porn shot of a guy blowing some dude, his eyes streaming while he’s looking directly into the camera. Cody’s shocked for a second until he registers Sam laughing next to him, and he digs an elbow into his ribs in mock annoyance. It's good, though, to be able to laugh about it and not have to feel like it's awkward. They settle back in with Sam's arm around Cody's back and Cody leaning into his chest, and it's nice. Nice enough that Cody can totally see this happening again.

**Author's Note:**

> What has two thumbs and clearly had no clue how to end this fic? This cunt! I haven't written anything that wasn't an essay for a long time, which is why this is so clunky. Also I totally didn't intend for Sam to be so dom-like in this, but Cody is such a praise whore that it was impossible not to write him as a sub, and everything evolved from there. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my totally uncalled-for addition to the Cody Ko fanfiction pile, because that first times video is so sexually charged I had no choice. Let me know what you think!


End file.
